Open Doors
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Completed! YYH, YGO xover Malik lost a game and becomes Ryou’s guinea pig for a magic spell tryout. He gets transported to the YYH world! He ends up unconscious. A certain koorime finds him. Parings: YukinaxMalik
1. A Boring Night

Open Doors 

Summary: YYH, YGO x-over Malik lost a game and becomes Ryou's guinea pig for a magic spell try-out. He gets transported to the YYH world! He ends up unconscious. A certain koorime finds him. Parings: YukinaxMalik, some shounen-ai YusxKur, BxR, YxY, and others

Kinshin: I know it might be weird but I don't know what came over me! I just had to give it a shot! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: A Boring Night

It was raining. Of course the weather can always be unpredictable but you know it is how nature is put. Ah but that means no fun for the occupants within the confinements of the Kame Game Shop. To put it all in one sentence,

They were bored.

A bored person can make them antsy and annoyed at the same time. Just like a couple of the group.

Bakura was rather impatient and hoping will come along soon otherwise he might as well send someone to the Shadow Realm just for the hell of it. Malik was rather in the same state. He would actually do a lot worse with the suggestions of his darker half. Well he wasn't really gone but they merged, so Marik is nothing but a lingering voice in his head that gave him suggestions. With this merge it made Malik close to being immortal without even it being a disgrace to Shinigami. As did Yugi and Ryou, though the yamis could separate into different bodies if they had to, like right now.

Malik glanced around the room at the occupants. He was rather surprised that Kaiba actually came to the invitation to join them in a group hang out, Mokuba forced him to get off work, without the other three of course, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Malik was glad the friendship girl didn't come otherwise he would've sent her straight to the Shadow Realm in one millisecond flat. He was sure the pharaoh would object at all, this time.

"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked the 'smartest' question of the day.

"Yugi we could count on you for the brightest questions," Bakura stated sarcastically, which made the little one pout. It was rather cute. Bakura didn't have a grudge against Yugi but the pharaoh. So the little one wasn't that intimidated by him, besides Yugi could make people do what he wanted, which was very easy. Just one look at those eyes and his exterior melts instantly.

"Well I don't see you coming out with bright ideas tomb robber. How about we just play games until the sky clears up?"

"Okay, but everything besides duel monsters, I'm getting rather bored with Yugi or the pharaoh beating us all the time," Malik said. They all agreed, since it was getting rather old. They only time they could play duel monsters was in the shadow realm because it was much fun that way. They decided to play cards.

First games, poker. They betted with poker chips that Ryou managed to find around his house while he was cleaning. So far the pile was big. Everyone seemed to get a good hand. Question is, who'd get it?

Mokuba looked at his hand. He had a straight in clubs.

Seto had nothing so he folded early, not like he had anything to lose.

Yugi had a straight flush.

Bakura had a straight flush.

Yami had a straight.

Malik had a full house.

Ryou had…a very lucky hand.

"Straight, clubs," Mokuba said.

"Straight flush," Yugi said.

"Straight flush, diamonds," Said Bakura.

"Straight, hearts," Yami said.

"Full house, nines over kings," Malik stated.

They all looked at Ryou who had a very, very evil smile, which he picked up from his koibito. He laid out his hand and said.

"Royal flush."

"Dammit Ryou how the hell do you always get a royal flush?!" Bakura complained. They always used to play cards together and strip poker was always the first game. Ryou would sometimes lose first but every time they played regular poker Ryou manages to get a royal flush.

"Don't complain koibito. Blame the dealer. I'm only a player," Ryou stated giving one of his innocent smiles. Bakura faltered, well because he was the dealer.

Next game, slap!

They decided to play with three decks since there were seven people there. It would be such a waste for someone to be out of the game quickly. Apparently it didn't matter because Malik would always be the first one out since he was either too slow or the face cards were taken from him.

"Dammit!" Malik cursed.

"Aw is Malik throwing a fit because he was out already? You know you could slap in any time you want," Yugi said.

"I'd rather just watch. It didn't matter because it would just be down to you and Ryou and it'll just take forever."

"Okay Malik we'll just play this round real quickly for you and then I have something interesting," Ryou said. Soon after Yugi and Ryou started playing for real and after a few turns it was just the both of them who were playing real quick. In the end it was Yugi who won. But it was a close call after all.

"Ryou what's your proposition?" Mokuba asked interested. He hoped it was something good.

"Well I was thinking if the loser of the next game would be a guinea pig for the new spell that I managed to think of. I just wanna see if it works. But I don't have the counter spell. So the counter spell wouldn't be for another few months because it took me a while to come up with this."

"Forget it, I'm not going to be a part of this, neither is Mokuba," Kaiba stated harshly.

"Ah, ah, ah, there's a default, you automatically become the guinea pig."

"Fine then, what game are we playing?"

"B.S." Yugi said shuffling the deck. Malik smirked. This was one game he never lost, mind reading or not. 

At the end of the game…

Malik couldn't believe it! He lost! Something was wrong here. He never lost against them in this game!

"Deal's a deal Malik, you're paying the price!" Yami said smirking. Last time he was the guinea pig for one of Ryou's try-out spells. Well he was luck this time.

"Ah Malik, thank you for volunteering!" Ryou said happily. He started muttering a few words and soon Malik felt like he was falling. Of course he was, there was a freaking hole with swirls of colors! He was falling into them!

"RYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, I HATE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik yelled out as he fell into the hole before he could get out it closed on him. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' he cursed mentally.

"Ryou, koi, what kind of spell was that?" Bakura asked surprised, staring at the spot Malik was just at.

"It's a dimension travel spell. It's supposed to enable us to travel between worlds!" Ryou exclaimed happily. He was sure it worked. If it didn't Isis would kill him, or worse… He shuddered as he thought of that.

Meanwhile at the Ishtar house…

"RYOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	2. A Whole New World

Open Doors 

Response to Reviewers:

**Duet Maxwell, Shinobi of Wind:** I'm glad you're amused. Well I've updated! Thanks!

**yyhpunk:** Thank you!

**Thief Girl Sylvia:** I got your message but the stupid messenger wouldn't let me reply back! It's sorta screwed up right now but anyways Thanks!

Disclaimer: I can't believe I keep forgetting about this. But everyone should know I don't own them.

Chapter 2: A Whole New World

A portal opened in the sky; luckily it was in a clearing where people don't usually pass by. Malik opened his eyes to see that he was somewhere with a sky. He sighed in relief. Then he looked at his surroundings. He was near the sky! He looked down.

Malik: O.O

He started to fall quickly. He had to think of something, anything to get him out of this mess. He stayed on his back and kept forgetting what the levitating spell was. Of course he couldn't' remember them because he has bad memorizations of incantations but it was important! He could usually remember when he was in trouble why couldn't he do it now? He felt that he was near the ground and found it helpless.

'SHIMATTA!'

He cursed as his back hit steps, cement steps. His body rolled down the steps until it stopped at the bottom. He felt consciousness leaving him. His last thought was…

'Omae o korosu Ryou.'

He drifted off into unconsciousness and saw something blue then blacked out.

* * *

Yukina was walking back to the temple with the groceries and shopping bags in hand. Shizuru and Keiko insisted that she get some clothes of the modern world of Tokyo. They told her to get a break from wearing kimonos all the time. Genkai told her to get the groceries because they were out. She sighed. The stairs were a long way. She heard a thump sound from the steps. She looked up and saw a dark tanned guy with blond hair fall on his back and began rolling down until he stopped in one of the breaks of the stairs. She gasped and dropped her bags and rushed up to his unmoving form. She saw lavender eyes before he closed them, unconscious.

She was surprised. She never saw any human with lavender eyes before. It's really unusual. Then she remembered that the guy was unconscious. She picked him up and slung his arm over her shoulders and began to get him up to the temple where she could heal him and he would get some rest. She was lucky. That Genkai's is only thirty steps away.

* * *

Back at the Ishtar household, in another dimension…

Isis Ishtar was fuming! Steam was coming out of her ears. Mai, her girlfriend, was trying to calm her down, but to no avail. She sighed and gave a pitiful look at Ryou, who was too scared at the moment. She felt sorry for the albino but then it was his fault that this was happening.

"I'm sorry, Isis, I've been working on the spell to retrieve him back, honest!" Ryou said pleadingly and silently praying for salvation.

"You better! OR else! I can't see the future with the millennium tauk! It's blurry to me and it won't let me see if he'll come back or not! If I get a vision that he doesn't come back, Bakura, Ryou, I'm going to mutilate you!"

Ryou panicked and gave a quick nod and dashed out of the Ishtar household.

Isis suddenly felt better.

* * *

Back to Malik…

Malik sat up abruptly. He just had the strangest dream. He dreamed that he lost a game with the guys and was Ryou's guinea pig for a spell he wanted to test out. Then he landed in the sky and fell on some steps then blacked out. He sighed in relief it was only a dream.

He then looked at his surroundings and didn't recognize them. That was not a good sign. The door opened and revealed a redhead male with green eyes.

"Oh you're awake I'll go get Yukina," he said before closing the door, leaving a shocked Malik. There was no way that dream happened.

The door opened a second time to a girl with sea-green hair and red eyes. He didn't know anyone else who had something as close to red eyes as the pharaoh had. She smiled at him and shut door and kneeled next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly still smiling at him.

"Where am I?" Malik asked.

"You're in Genkai's temple."

"What city?"

"Tokyo."

"How the hell did I end up in Tokyo?!" Malik yelled the question out, surprised.

"You fell on the steps and were unconscious and I found you and brought you here so I could get the wounds treated for you but they seemed to heal themselves."

Malik wasn't listening to the rest of it after she said he fell on the steps. He abruptly stood up and pushed her aside as he ran to the outside surprising the other occupants in the house.

"RYOU, I F--KING HATE YOU!" He yelled out into the empty air. He then turned his attention the audience he acquired and glared threateningly at them as he pulled out his millennium rod and pointed it at them. He was lucky his powers still work.

"You better tell me what f--ked up world I'm in before I send you all to the shadow realm!"

The group was clueless.

"Whatcha gonna do, punk? Knock us out with that small stick?" Kuwabara said. "I could beat you any day."

"I'd watch that tongue of yours mortal before I send you to the reaper," Malik threatened. 'Geeze I'm starting to sound like the tomb robber.' He thought.

"Baka, he's not joking," Hiei stated as he sensed the forbidding air around them. It was dark and would scare anyone into oblivion; he had to admit that it was pretty powerful.

"Hiei is right, Kuwabara, he isn't joking," said Koenma in his teenage form from behind them with Botan standing beside him. "I suggest we take this inside and try to work out this predicament."

"Koenma's right. We should discuss this peacefully," Yukina said hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Anything for you my ice princess!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily smiling widely in Yukina's direction. She smiled back. Everyone else just sweatdropped. Kuwabara was lucky Shizuru wasn't there at the moment.

Malik rolled his eyes and Hiei just glared at Kuwabara. Malik took this into note. Seemed like the imp wasn't fond of the baka. Looks like someone was normal after all. He went in after everyone else and caught their glances back at him, watching him so he wouldn't try anything. He got annoyed.

"Just chill will ya? I'm not going to hurt you or anything unless you piss me off," Malik stated. They took that into consideration. They all sat in a room and they began explanations, first Koenma answered Malik's questions about their world.

After all the explanations about the Reikai, Makai, and demons Malik was surprised. Maybe he wouldn't kill Ryou after all, only make him suffer by throwing out of the next airplane they take together on a trip with Yugi. But that would take the fun out of it because Ryou can levitate better than the both of them. He was interested in this. When he gets the dimensional travel spell from Ryou then he'll be ten times better. He left some of his defenses down. Koenma was glad to feel the hairs on the back of his neck settle. The chill was soon gone from the room.

"That's interesting and I would suspect four of you are at least have some demon in you and the make-inu and the old woman is human but with strong spirit energy?" Malik asked. They all nodded.

"Who's the make-inu?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who do you think, make-inu?"

"Hey don't call me that! I'm not a make-inu! You wanna start something punk?" Kuwabara said standing up glaring at Malik. Malik stood up also.

"Well, it's been a few years since I used them, I think you'll have the honor of being the first one to feel the power of the shadows." Malik grabbed a card from his back pocket; thanking whatever deity was up there that he had it. He placed it between his index and middle fingers making the back of the card face him. It was a duel monster card. He smirked. This was one of the tomb robber's favorite to torture people with.

"Man Eater Bug. How perfect for a stupid mortal like you," he said smirking evilly. Before he could actually make the baka feel the taste of his power he felt hands latch on his arm. His face softened as they looked upon the girl. Yukina, he picked up when they were introducing each other.

"Malik-san please don't, Kuwabara-kun doesn't mean anything by it," she said looking at him directly. The girl looked like she was about to cry. He sighed, that looked just like those looks Yugi gives him when he wants something.

"Fine," he said then turned to look at Kuwabara, "Be thankful mortal. Is there any place I could rest for a while?" Malik asked the red-eyed girl who smiled at him welcomingly.

"Sure, I'll show you!" She said happily and led him to the room he woke up in. He couldn't help but smile. Yukina sorta reminded him of Yugi, except Yugi was more mischievous now than he was before. The girl wasn't that bad. In fact he liked her kind nature and wondered if she really is naïve to the Jou-personality's like for her.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked politely. 'Polite as Ryou.' He thought.

"Are you really that naïve?" he asked. She was surprised at his question.

"Are your eyes really lavender?" she asked back dodging the question. If the imp's twin sister didn't want to answer then so be it.

"Yes."

"Really? They're very pretty." Malik was taken back.

"Uh…thanks. I guess they're aren't common in this world."

"No. I'm sorry, I've taken up your rest time. Excuse me." She stood up and was about to leave but Malik grasped her wrist before she could leave.

"It's okay. Stay, if you still wish to talk." Malik couldn't believe himself. The imp might kill him because of his sister-complex.

"Okay, Malik-san." She sat back down again. They began talking about everything and nothing. Malik told her about the world he stayed in and showed her the different duel monster cards. She laughed at some of the stories he told her. He did remember to leave out some parts.

Unknown to them, Hiei was watching in a tree where he could see them. Kurama and Yuusuke left back to their apartment while Kuwabara left to his. Hiei hated to admit it but this was the first human that he didn't dislike at first sight. The blond wasn't that bad and wasn't that weak in power. Right now with his jagan he can't sense anything from Malik. He wasn't able to sense the same energy from before. He glanced once more before going off to train. Slacking off wasn't an option.

$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	3. Once in a Lifetime

Open Doors 

Response to Reviewers:

**Duet Maxwell, Shinobi of Wind, Thief Girl Sylvia, and yyhpunk! Thanks for your review! You three keep the story going!**

Chapter 3: Once in a Lifetime

Malik sighed as he looked out the window. It was late at night but he couldn't sleep. He needed to figure out a way to get out of here before he got too attached to the locals. He sighed and looked at the sleeping figure next to his futon. He figured he already had. He'd spent one night talking to the girl and they were already immediately friends. He knew one thing though. She wasn't that naïve.

He stood up and went out. His footsteps were silent among the wood floor. He really needed to find a way back. Otherwise he'd have to get a job and rent an apartment or something. He then remembered he could summon his motorcycle. No one was around. He muttered a few words and his cycle was in front of him. He was about to go when he felt someone standing at the doorway. He turned to see Yukina. He probably woke her up.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked and couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. She merely smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, Malik I just wanted to know where you are going," she answered.

"Out. Want to come?" He cursed himself the thousandth time since he got there. She smiled.

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically.

He was taken back the second time since he'd been there. The girl's personality has surprised him more than once. But then he figured she'd never ridden in one before being a demon and all and just staying around Genkai's temple. He really needed to find a way out or just wait for one of the guys to take him back, which should be soon. His sister would make sure of that. He smirked at the thought. Ryou was so in for it. Big Time! Too bad he wasn't there so see Isis yell and somehow abuse him to make him work faster into getting him back.

He imagined Ryou chained up and Isis as a dominatrix, cracking her whip at Ryou if he stopped. He chuckled a bit at that. Usually it was more fitting with Mai. But then if he got back, Isis might do a lot worse for losing a game and even volunteering for one of Ryou's try-out spells. First she wants him safe. Then she wants to kill him. How delightful.

He saw that it was almost close to dawn. He saw the sun over the horizon. Never mind make that it was dawn. Yukina came back dressed. He handed her a helmet and noticed that she just looked at it. She questioningly looked at him. Then he remembered about her being a demon. How does he always forget it?

"It's supposed to protect you from the wind or air getting in your face and dirt in your eyes or in case you meet an accident so your heard won't be in pieces," he explained. He put it on for her and made sure it was secure in case they get into an accident. The imp might chop him to pieces with the sword of his or even better send the fire dragon after him for a snack for getting his sister hurt. He went on and motioned her to do the same.

"Hang on." He told her while sliding down the visors, starting the engine, and went fast down the steps. Yukina didn't have time to react to that and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, crushing him. She buried her face on his back.

"Don't squeeze too hard." She loosened her hold a bit making it easier for him to breathe.

"Sorry," Yukina apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I suffered with the game king before so don't be sorry." He said reassuring her. Ra, he's so confused.

Genkai looked towards the direction they left. She woke up because of the noise. And chuckled a little.

"He better run fast." She muttered before making herself some tea. Usually Yukina might do it but then she isn't there at the moment.

Yukina was amazed. She didn't know riding this motorcycle would be fun. She actually enjoyed it. She considered learning to ride one. Right now they were at some diner getting breakfast. Malik was talking with the owner about something and he told her to wait there and eat, so she did. He said that it'd be only a minute and she was starting to get worried because it's been some time now. Plus she was almost done with her piece of pie.

She sighed in relief as he came out unharmed and everything. He sat at the chair across from her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what took you so long?" Yukina asked just wondering.

"The owner was being a pain in the ass. Sorry." He answered.

"That's okay. I hear Yuusuke-kun say it all the time."

It was silent.

"Malik-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Um…can you…teach me how to ride the motorcycle?" she asked timidly.

"Sure I guess. Your brother won't mind?" he asked making sure. He didn't want to die just yet. Not like he would be able to anyways. (A/N: Yukina already knows Hiei is her twin brother.)

"I'll take care of that."

"Alright then lets go."

He grabbed her wrist and proceeded to run out of the restaurant. He used the millennium rod to erase some memories of them there. Hell he didn't want to pay, he probably has no cash in his wallet and the credit wouldn't work here. He never bothered to check. He thanked Ra that his shadow powers still work.

Yukina was confused. She was sure that they had to pay for the meal. But then she just figured Malik paid the owner.

Malik took them to an abandoned parking lot. There wasn't much around there so it was good. He saw it on the way into the city. He didn't have a permit to teach but she's not human so it doesn't count.

Back at the temple…

Hiei was at lost. His sister wasn't around, which was very unusual. Kuwabara was also at lost, wondering the same thing. Finally Hiei asked the question they both have been meaning to ask.

"Where is she?"

"Out," Genkai answered, "She should be here around mid-afternoon."

Kurama sent her a questioning look. She nodded knowing his question. The two didn't take notice of the missing blond Egyptian. Kurama chuckled. 'He better run fast.' He thought.

* * *

Back at the Ishtar house…

Ryou sighed. Isis forced him to stay at their place until he found the reversal spell. Or rather, a way to send someone to the same dimension and retrieve him. Or maybe he figured Malik was just in the same world just in a different country or city. He hoped it was that otherwise it would be very hard tracking him. He heard a knock on the door and froze up. He could hear Bakura laughing in his head. He is so going to get him back since Bakura's supposed to be helping him.

"You're not slacking off now, are you Ryou?" Isis said evilly from behind the door.

"No ma'am!" Ryou said immediately.

"Hop to it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Ryou sighed in relief as Isis left him alone. He is so dead if something doesn't come up soon. He shook it off. There was no time to think about it.

* * *

Yukina was excited. She was able to get the hang of it. Of course she messed up the first few times but she got it. Malik was a great teacher. She zoomed around the curves of the parking lot and soon made a stop in front of Malik. She took off the helmet.

"How was that?" she asked.

"That was great. We better head back before they send a search party after you. You don't mind driving do you?" Malik asked because he totally forgot where they went.

"No, I can really?"

He nodded but before they could go anywhere, they saw a group of thugs standing ten feet from them. Malik groaned in annoyance. He didn't need this right now. He counted the group, seven people. 'Lucky number seven. This'll be fun,' he thought. He moved in front of Yukina.

"We got trespassers, boys. I think it's time we taught them to not cross paths with us," the leader said, which Malik assumed.

"How about we play a game boys. A simple shadow game," Malik said smirking, the eye of Ra visible on his forehead. He was imitating the pharaoh but it was a great way to intimidate people. The lot soon started to grow a bit dark with the purple haze. The thugs looked nervously around but the leader stood his ground.

"What kind of game?" the leader asked.

"A simple one." Malik pulled out six trap cards and one magic card from his dueling deck. A table magically appeared in front of them. He showed the leader the cards.

"There are six traps and one magic. You get six tries. Should you flip the magic one you're all save and you could do what you want with us but should you not, you and your group shall pay the price. Refuse you lose automatically." Malik shuffled them and placed it in a straight-line face down.

"Your friend's lives are on your hands. Pick carefully." Malik sensed the fear coming from the ice apparition. But he didn't feel like fighting and he hasn't used the shadows in a while. So this was a fast option. No one can win in this game, except the millennium item holders. It's called cheating but hey, who could help it?

The leader flipped a card over. It was the wrong one and he heard a scream come from one of his group. He disappeared. He didn't care since he didn't like that particular person. It turned out he lost five times. It was the last one.

"Sorry you lose." Malik said as he saw it. The leader tried to cheat and thus must suffer.

"What are you talking about, punk? I won!" he argued.

"You cheated, for that you and your friend will spend an eternity in the shadows."

He let out a blood-curling scream as his soul was ripped from him. Yukina covered her ears at the noise. Soon the purple fog disappeared, as did the thugs. Malik tapped her to get her back. Yukina slowly opened her eyes and saw that they were back in the lot and sighed in relief. She didn't like that shadow place. It seemed too forbidding. It scared her.

"Are you okay?" Malik asked in concern, something you don't hear everyday. He couldn't help but be nice to the demon. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She answered.

"That's good. I do not wish to have the fire demon, with a sister-complex, burn my ass for scaring you."

Yukina laughed, forgetting about what happened moments before.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah."

At the temple the occupants heard an engine sound at the front. They all went to investigate. Genkai just stayed. The reikai Tantei gawked, the girls stared in awe, and…nothing. Yukina stopped in front of them. Malik got off fast because he didn't want to anger the fire demon. Probably already has. Yukina got off and took off the helmet and ran up to Hiei.

"Hey, onii-san, I can travel as fast as you now!" she said excitedly. Hiei and Kuwabara just stared at her in disbelief. "You can watch me when I race Kori a week from today at the center. She said she'd give me something if I win. She was so nice. She even gave me some clothes. Do they look okay?" she asked twirling around to show. Malik happened to choke. The clothes were the problem. Apparently Kori, their newfound friend that they met while clothe shopping, decided to pick out tight black leather pants, combat boots with the buckles that reached under her knees, and a plain black shirt that clung to her figure. Hey, at least it was decent.

"She told me that I had to wear it otherwise they wouldn't accept me in. Is it okay?" she told them again since she heard silence.

Kuwabara looked in Malik's direction and glared. 'Oh shit,' Malik thought as the orange haired baka grabbed him by the front of his shirt and put his face in front of his. Malik stared at him annoyed. You could see some stress marks on his forehead.

"Hey, make-inu, if you're done staring at me, please I would appreciate it if you let got. I may be that good looking, but please, I'm sure there are a lot of others who'd be willing to go with you guy or girl. Now let go. I'm tired of looking at your face."

"Don't call me that! I'm not like that! You're probably one!"

"I prefer the term bi, actually. Heck, I wouldn't mind going for the foxy redhead," he said making Yuusuke let out a possessive growl, "But I can see he's already taken. Now why don't you LET GO before I lose my TEMPER and feed YOUR sorry ASS to my DRAGON! Screw it! You're not worth it." Malik found his pressure point and squeezed making his grip loosen. Kuwabara dropped to the ground in a heap, his limbs useless. Malik then walked into the temple, into the room, and slammed the door shut.

Shizuru looked at her brother's form. She dragged him inside.

"Is he going to be alright? I know it's his fault but he should've never provoked Malik-kun like that," Yukina said worriedly that Kuwabara might make Malik kill him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Maybe you should check on your friend before he blows up," Shizuru suggested. Yukina nodded and went to check on Malik.

She found him asleep. She walked over and drew the covers up to his shoulders. She knew he didn't sleep well last night because of nightmares. She then stood up and left.

Malik opened his eyes and lied on his back. He sensed her but didn't pay it mind. He figured she'd leave. He slapped himself lightly on the forehead letting the hand rest there.

"This is crazy," he muttered.

$$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	4. Lunch, a Race, and a Mission

Open Doors 

Response to Reviewers:

**Sheik83:** Yes that's a Yuusuke/Kurama hint you saw there. I know about the past present thing but I somehow can't seem to get it right. The spell checking on Microsoft word always changes things so I hope it's better now. Thanks!

**Theif Girl Sylvia:** Thanks!

**Death Pheonix:** I've updated! Thanks!

Part 4: Lunch, A Race, and a Mission

Malik was really starting to hate his life right now. Why? Because! First he lost a game and got transported to a different dimension or world. Then now he had some jealous inu on his case. Plus they told him he had to take classes. He was tutored and was already seventeen, which is graduating! He already took the necessary lessons for high school. He just figured that they all must be seventeen and are still in high school. He bluntly refused because he didn't want to spend another year in the goddamn prison. He swore aliens were the ones who founded the organization called School. Plus he had a little argument with the foxy redhead about school. He eventually lost the argument and was being forced to go because of one thing.

He gets to kick demon ass!

Koenma said if he wanted he could help the four on missions.

Right now he was bored out of his mind. The teacher kept droning about history, Egyptian history! All of it so completely wrong. He felt like taking over the teacher's mind and actually teaching the class real history. But then Kurama was in the class. The foxy redhead might report abusing the privilege of being in school. He figured Ryou and him could get along or rather Bakura if the fox was in the mood to steal something or cause some mischief.

"Ishtar-kun!" The teacher yelled at him, snapping out of his dreams of conquering the class.

"What?!" Malik shouted back.

"Please pay attention. I know you are new but that doesn't excuse you to not pay attention."

"For the love of Ra! You can't teach history. Your information is all wrong."

"How would you know?"

"I'm Egyptian. And I know a lot more shit here than in those worthless textbooks. The pharaoh would frown at such poor information if he were here right now."

"Stand in the hall Ishtar!"

"Glad to. I've been needing an excuse to get out of this class anyways." Malik stood and walked out. He locked eyes with Kurama and flashed him a grin.

"The principal's office, Ishtar."

"Even better, maybe I could convince him to get a new history teacher that knows some real history. I think my sister would suffice."

The class laughed, as did Kurama. He had to agree with the blond-haired Egyptian. The teacher was bad at teaching history. Now he wished he was in Malik's shoes. It would be great to get out for a while. Plus he had to keep an eye on Malik. He knew the blond had something planned. Just as he suspected the speaker came on a few minutes later.

"Minamino Shuuichi your mother is here to pick you up for an appointment."

Kurama, thanking all deities, packed his stuff and left. But then he remembered that he didn't have any appointments. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at the blond as he reached the office. Malik smirked as he saw him and pulled out the keys in his pocket.

"There you are honey. C'mon it's time for your appointment at the café."

"Café?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, now lets not waste time." Malik said grabbing him and preceded to run pass the school gates to his motorcycle.

They stopped as soon as they saw a gang surrounding his ride. Oh Ra, were they going to get it.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Malik asked coldly, glaring at them.

"Where's my brother?" the guy sitting on the bike, said.

"Oh you mean that fool who crossed my path a few days ago, right? Yeah I remember him. He should be at the mental hospital right now screaming 'mommy'. Now can you please get off before I send your ass to the same institute or physically injure you? I've got to drop off my luggage." Malik said pointing at Kurama who huffed, offended for being referred to as 'luggage'.

"Make us," the man challenged. Malik loved challenges. He smirked.

"Fine then, I will."

Malik then charged at them punching the first guy that was in front of him. He then moved to the next person until the ones that were around him were down and out. He then leaned back on his bike and placed his foot on the back of the one trying to get up again.

"Give up blondie or your girlfriend here gets it," one of the guys that he missed said as he pointed a knife towards Kurama's throat as he held him securely. Kurama could easily get out but where would be the fun in that?

Malik just smirked as he thought of something.

"Why should I? You'll be down before you could even kill 'her'." Malik said pointing behind him. The guy looked clueless.

"Woops my bad, I meant look behind you."

The guy turned to look behind him. What met him was a fist that knocked him over making his grip on Kurama loosen and the knife to fall from his hands. He was now knocked out.

"You're late Malik," Yuusuke said after wiping some blood that got on his hands.

"Ah, sorry. I ran into trouble. But since you're here I guess you could pick up your package now," Malik answered. He was obviously referring to his 'luggage'.

"I'm a package now? Next thing I know, I'm going to be called a sack of potatoes." Kurama complained.

"How'd you ever guess?" As soon as Malik said that Kurama gave an uncharacteristic screech. He was lifted off the ground and hoisted over Yuusuke's shoulder.

"Now you're a sack of potatoes. Hey don't get caught kids." Malik called out to them as Yuusuke began walking away.

"I'll get the both of you for this!" Kurama yelled out as some form of revenge.

Malik sighed.

Now what to do…

* * *

In the Ishtar house…

Ryou was sleeping. He was tired for staying up three nights straight. He was sure that Isis would understand, because without his rest, he can't do anything. He left a pendant hovering over a map while he rested. It'll just drop when it tracked Malik down when he uses his shadow magic. It was the easiest way. Other maps similar to the one in the center were also laid out. In case Malik was in another world completely different then it would move to another map. But it had to be specific.

Isis slowly opened the door. She knew that she was being a little too hard on the white haired hikari but she couldn't help it. She wanted Malik back immediately! She looked inside and saw that Ryou was already asleep. She sighed and placed the blanket over him. Then she walked out without disturbing the sleeping figure. She could just yell at him tomorrow or when he does wake up.

* * *

Yukina was preparing lunch. Malik called up and said that they were going to have a guest. She wondered who it is. She shrugged if off and began to do the finishing touches. She never noticed the figure behind her.

"Hey snow angel, how's it going?" she head Kori say and wrap an arm around her. Yukina just smiled.

"Hello Kori-san. It's going great," she responded. Kori looked dumbly at her.

"How many times do I have to tell me you could just call me Kori? Enough with the polite stuff snow angel."

"I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. Now we got that settled, it smells good."

"It's lunch. What are you doing here?"

"Malik invited me. He said it would be a great opportunity to meet your brother that could slice me into pieces and sell me off to the zoo for the meat-eating animals. So I said I'll come because he sounds interesting. And I do love challenges." Yukina laughed.

"Malik-kun is always joking. Don't listen to him, my brother would never do that."

"Well I won't know until I see for myself."

"Well lunch is ready. I guess we'll eat now."

Yukina and Kori walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room where the others were waiting. Apparently Kuwabara and Yuusuke were fighting. Malik was there just watching and laughed every time Kuwabara got hit, Hiei and Kurama just sat there watching, Genkai rolled her eyes, and Keiko and Shizuru looked about ready to smack them both. As a matter of fact Malik did it for them. He saw Yukina and Kori walk in. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were rubbing their sore heads.

"Thanks a lot Malik. Now I think I'm going to lose more brain cells," Yuusuke commented.

"If you want I could always control you so you won't lose much of your brain cells," Malik responded, smirking.

"Shut up Malik, you know your ass would be rose whipped faster then you can say 'I'm-going-to-send-you-to-the-shadow-realm'" Kori commented as she sat down beside Hiei. She knew about the reikai Tantei. She just happened to be a demon since Malik accidentally peeked into her mind. He was bored. Who could blame him?

"They'll be in the shadow realm before they could do anything. Besides it just takes a purple fog and they're already there. If you'd like I could send you there for a visit with the reaper. Oh and don't try to use anything on the reaper. He tends to get even more hostile than if you don't provoke him. You might as well run because then he'd just send your soul into a tomb with your name on it." Malik could just imagine the shock on Yugi and Ryou's faces if they heard that. It was the end of the world because he just warned someone. That usually wasn't in his lists of things to do to enemies.

"Okay then…so snow angel where's this brother of yours?" she asked Yukina.

"Hiei this is Kori, Kori this is Hiei." Yukina said pointing to Hiei who was sitting beside Kori. She looked beside her.

"Well I didn't expect him to be this sssssssssssssssssssssssssss- good looking!" she said changing her saying. Malik laughed at her predicament. She was about to say short. Hiei didn't like being called that.

"Shut up Malik before I toss you down the steps." She threatened.

"Finally someone is willing to kill me! You're my new hero!" Malik said excitedly.

"On second thought…" she trailed off.

"Don't question my sanity. You're lucky he isn't here except a distant voice in my head. He'll send you to the shadow realm in one millisecond flat!" He could faintly hear Marik in his head suggesting it.

"Oh you mean the self-proclaimed child of darkness? Or is it the insane psychopath who tried to take over the world and failed to do so? Or maybe it's…"

Malik's hand twitched.

It was nearing the millennium rod.

He clutched it and was about to pull it out until he gained back control. Kori was still talking shit about his -used to be- darker half. His 'former' darker half was trying to control him again. Shadi did say he could take possession anytime he wished, which was a horrible side effect. No one did notice because they were laughing at Kori's insults about his 'former' darker half. Even Hiei was laughing.

Yukina noticed the change of mood that crossed Malik's face. She saw him grip the millennium rod. She placed a hand over his. He looked at her questioningly.

"Are you okay Malik?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Malik said slipping his hand out from under hers, not catching the hurt expression on her face. He felt a shock go through him. He didn't like the tingling sensation. He didn't want to be attached to anyone. He wanted to go back, curse Ryou with a thousand curses then let Bakura get mad at him for doing that to Ryou then Isis scolding his sorry ass for getting himself into this mess. He didn't want to fall for ANYONE!

Koenma appeared in front of them making everyone turn heads.

"You all have a mission."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruc.: I'm sorry it must be boring! I'm sorry. Okay I'll stop that. I hope you all got your reviewer resopnses! is messing with the format again.

Like it? Review!


	5. A Visit to the Shadow Realm

Open Doors

Response to reviewers:

Psycho 24: Thanks!

Shinimegami-025: I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Part 5: A Visit To The Shadow Realm

"You have a mission," Koenma simply said.

Malik noted the silence and rolled his eyes.

"Start talking before I let your ass spend one night in the shadow realm!" he said threatening Koenma. He was willing to do it. He could feel the shadows being a little restless. Koenma paled a little.

"Uh…yeah…well…" he was too nervous to speak. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Just give the info on this guy and we'll handle the rest toddler. I'm tired of hearing you saying those sissies use when they're sacred."

Malik walked up to him and grabbed the folder in his hand and flipped through it. He noticed the surprised stares he was getting but he acted oblivious to it. He was rather disappointed that this demon was easy enough. He didn't even need a monster to do this! He dropped the folder on the table.

"I could kill him with my eyes closed! Where do these demons come from?" Malik said sitting back down.

"What?! We could barely beat this guy! He's an S-class youkai, how can you beat him?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Malik was now annoyed.

"What do you think Koinu? If you want I could make you experience it first hand. Never mind, the reaper wouldn't be having fun at all. You'll be in your tomb in no time. Maybe this demon would satisfy him. He seems promising. The reaper always likes a good chase."

"You're saying I can't run?" Kuwabara began, slowly begging for a fight, at least in Malik's opinion.

"No, I know you can run. You just can't run long enough. You're so like the stupid mutt back where I live. If only he wasn't together with Kaiba I'd rip his soul apart myself! But then the stupid pharaoh had to intervene. The tomb robber and I were having such fun until we had to send the happy trio back to the real world. Those were the days. That is until the creepy item guard, Shadi, offered us a proposition. I wondered why the hell did I accept from that guy. He even said that there was a side affect. Now I have to worry about my darker half taking control of me. Now shut up! And drop dead before I make you!"

Cricket chirp.

"Woohoo! Way to go Malik!" Kori interrupted the sacred silence.

"Stupid Kori, had to go ruin my moment of experiencing some silence around here with the koinu around." Malik muttered under his breath. Kurama, with his talented hearing, heard every bit. He chuckled a little. Yuusuke looked at his lover confused. Kurama shook his head, telling him it was nothing. Yuusuke frowned. Kurama rolled his eyes and whispered to him what he heard. Malik noticed the exchange and looked at them simply saying, 'You two are weird for having a silent conversation'.

"You're paranoid every time you pull out your item at us and threaten to send us to the shadow realm," Yuusuke responded.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm living up to my Psycho license," Malik said doing a small bow. Then he looked like he remembered something.

"I just realized."

"What?" Kori asked raising a questioning brow.

"My psycho license expires in a few days. I wonder how long have I been here."

"A couple of months and a few days from what you told me," Kori responded to his question.

"Great. I wonder how long I've been gone in my world. I hope my sister didn't kill Ryou yet. Although considering she's really nice to others, besides me, she must've kept him alive for a while. She's probably attempting murder on him right now but then the tomb robber won't let her do that. But I doubt he's even a match for her since she could see the future should she want to."

"Okay you mention all these names and yet you never tell us what they're like," Yuusuke asked.

"Oh you wanna really know?" all of them nodded their heads eagerly, except Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai. Genkai was also curious yet she never showed it, same with Hiei.

"Story time gather round."

"Just get to the point, blondie." Kori stated.

"Well aren't we antsy today. Okay then the leader of our little gang is Yugi Mouto. Holder of the Sennen Puzzle and The King of Games. Though he always says never call them that. But he is. Not even I could win a game against him. He's as tall as Hiei even has spiked up hair that is so natural. Three colors too except they are magenta, black, and blond with violet eyes. If dragon boy over there wasn't so serious all the time he could be like Yugi, make anyone do anything he wants with just one look. You should see how many times I fell for it!

Next is Ryou Bakura. Holder of the Sennen Ring. He may look innocent and naïve but trust me his temper is worse than a woman pregnant. He has platinum white hair and brown eyes. You guys should've been there when this woman mistook him for a girl. That was so hilarious. He threw a fit! Now that I think about it kitsune, you'd be him if it weren't for that youko side of yours, although his predicament is most like you.

Then there's Seto Kaiba. He's as serious as Hiei but he's very rich. He took control of his company about when he was probably twelve or something. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's only nice to his little brother Mokuba. The little hellion that already knows how to blackmail since his brother took over the company. I wonder where he learned how to do that, oh well. There's also the happy trio, which I will not go into because they are not worth it because they are annoying as hell and I don't think the pharaoh would deny me into sending them to the shadow realm.

There's my sister, Isis, and her girlfriend Mai Valentine. Mai is wicked. Never mess with her. My sister the same. If you piss her off she'll attempt to torture you until you pass out. Rashid, my brother. He's sorta like a bodyguard. He's the only one nice to me in that familiy."

"So who's this pharaoh and tomb robber you keep referring to?" Yuusuke asked.

"I was just getting to that, demon lord, be patient. Anyways, the Sennen items had spirits from ancient Egypt resting in them. Yugi had the pharaoh's spirit, otherwise known as Yami. He looked almost like Yugi except taller, red eyes, and more serious looking. He's so obsessed with leather; actually I think both of them are. Never try to harm Yugi or he will really destroy your mind with the 'mind crush' of his. He now has his own body so it'll be even worse when he finds out.

Then Ryou has the ring with the tomb robber. Known as Bakura, The King of Thieves. He prefers to be called that but no one ever does. He looks like Ryou except his hair is flared out and his eyes are colder and taller. He will not hesitate to kill you. He'll go through with it without delays. If you harm Ryou he'll just kill you after he takes any precious belongings that can be used as money. Heck he robbed Kaiba of about one million dollars. Since it was a dare and billionaire boy is loaded we decided it would be fun.

I think that's it. No, wait, there's the Sennen item guard, Shadi. Creepy guy that looks at you like he's some sort of lifeless doll. He creeps me out."

Kurama looked thoughtful at the information. They were interesting.

"I've got to meet this Bakura. He sounds interesting. I wonder how he stole one million dollars," Kurama commented.

"Is that the youko or the human talking?" Yuusuke questioned.

"It's how you want it to be."

"Just like Ryou and Bakura. Ryou would always be the calm one and Bakura was always the horny one. Only when he isn't taking his medication. Oh how he stole a million is when he jacked Kaiba's credit card and spent it to by a new house. Now the five of us live in the same house. Though I'm feeling kinda left out when I hear them screaming at night."

"What do you mean by that?" Kori asked.

"What do you think I meant?"

"Oh," Kori simply said, then, "Oh!" she said realizing what he meant.

"Yes, oh," Malik stated sarcastically.

* * *

The five of them, Malik, Hiei, Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were in Makai. Malik was at the end because he didn't know this place very well. He was fascinated by his surroundings, though he would not want to live here. As he noticed the surroundings didn't seem as threatening as Koenma described it. They seem to accept him and were too afraid to jump out and try to kill him. He smirked. He sensed demons coming.

"Hey, we've got company," he stated as several demons jumped out surrounding them. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Don't they like to make their entrances grand? Let see, I think the Man-Eater Bug and Kuribo would do the job." As he said that an over grown insect and a small little furry creature, that looked like it couldn't hurt a fly, appeared out of nowhere and began attacking. Malik used the multiply card making the Kuribo multiply faster than rabbits and acted like bombs. Kuribo self-destructs on contact. He was going to worship the pharaoh and kiss the tomb robber's feet for this miracle. He dusted off his hands.

"Okay that didn't need any work at all. C'mon let's go," Malik said walking forward with a surprised group following. He sighed in happiness as he heard the screams of the demons they left behind ten steps away.

"I never heard something like that in ages since I controlled the Ghouls."

"Ghouls? What's that? Some ghost or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing, it was just a group of people I controlled when I wanted the pharaoh's power. But then Marik has to take control and attempt to kill everyone. I'm lucky he's just a distant voice now. Heck he's telling me to let him send the guy to the shadow realm. Though I don't know why. He usually wants me battered and beaten before I could send anyone to the shadow realm. I never know what goes through that head of his."

"You're crazy."

"Thank you. I'll take it as a compliment."

They walked for a few more minutes and made it in front of the place they were supposed to meet this 'S-class' youkai. Malik took one look at the place and rolled his eyes. This place was smaller than the pharaoh's palace. How the hell was this 'guy' so great? Malik went ahead and knocked on the door, like a polite person would do.

"What are you doing?" Yuusuke asked in surprise.

"What does it look like? I'm knocking," Malik answered, "Yo! Is anyone home? I do not wish to be rude and break the door down."

'Ryou must be rubbing off on me,' he thought. He's being polite for Ra's sake.

Then the door opened. No one greeted them. Malik walked inside taking the invitation. When he noticed that no one was following he looked at the other's confused faces. He sighed exasperated.

"Fine then. If you don't want to come I guess I have the pleasure to destroy that demon myself. Wait for me out here." He said then continued walking while footsteps hurried to catch up with him. He smirked. "Wise up and decided to join me eh?"

"No, we just wanted to see how you are actually going to kill this demon," Kurama said grinning mischievously. Malik smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he sang.

"I'm a fox, it's a natural reaction to be curious."

"Really? Well then you've come to the right person."

The five of them made it to the top after battling some demons on the way there. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stayed behind to take care of the excess demons. Kurama tagged along because he wanted to see how Malik deals with the demon. Hiei tagged along because he promised his sister that the blond won't die. He had to make sure of that.

"Ah, I see you've made it here detectives," the demon, Namida, said. He wasn't all that impressive. So Malik just got to the point.

"I'm just here to kill you, the detectives are only here for the ride, and I'm not a detective since the wimp Koenma is such a baby. I came here of my own free will." The demon was surprised but quickly regained his composure.

"So how do you want to settle this? There's no use in running when the competition looks promising."

"Indeed. How about we settle this to a shadow game? The loser gets their soul ripped apart." Malik said as purple mists surrounded them. The Reikai Tantei were also included and looked around in awe. Kuwabara was just scared shitless. The place wasn't all that welcoming. It seemed it wanted to kill them for even entering.

"One of you tries to run into this void and you will never come out. I will not exhaust myself trying to find one of you, got it?" Malik said talking to the four comrades. They shook their heads nodding yes. Malik then turned to his opponent.

"This will be a fun game. See this?" he said producing a bomb from nowhere, "It's a lifeline. The person holding this bomb last when the timer runs out is the loser. Automatic loss for any cheats. Game?"

"Try your best," the demon said trying not to sound nervous. This realm scared him.

"Alright then. See this deck? We're going to use it. Person with the lowest attack points loses and gets the bomb. We'll continue this until the timer runs out. Ready? Oh and whoever has the highest attack gets to keep it for the next draw. It'll be one minute and it'll start now.

Malik drew first. He got the Kuribo and cursed. His opponent got a higher attack so the bomb scooted to his side.

Next he drew something lower still. He looked to see twenty seconds left. He needed the Winged Dragon of Ra to win this. He grasped the card and looked at it. It wasn't the winged dragon but it was higher than his opponent. The bomb was placed on his opponent's side. It takes the bomb exactly five seconds to go to the other side. Malik looked at the clock. One second.

TING!

"Sorry you lose. Bai-bai!" Malik said happily as the bomb exploded up in the demons face making him disappear. Then the five of them were back in the demon's place.

"You know for a second there, I thought I was going to lose."

"Of course you were. Hiei and I helped you," Kurama said smirking. Malik's eyes bugged out.

"What do you mean helped? If you both helped, why didn't the bomb explode on my side?"

"Because you didn't know it."

"Oh."

The five of them made it back into Genkai's temple without a scratch. Of course the credit should be given to Hiei because without moving real quick Malik would've never survived.

Malik immediately went to the room he was sharing with Yukina. Of course people are into the thing about not moving in with their boy/girlfriends. Well this defies those rules. They are not together, period! He was lucky the make-inu didn't know about it.

He sighed and shut the door. Big mistake. Someone grabbed him from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth, silencing him from calling someone else. He was dragged over to the futon and placed roughly down with him facing his attacker. He gasped.

"Hello, Malik. Long time no see."

$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: There's part five already! I'm kinda updating faster now the best I can.

Like it? Review!


	6. Turn of Events

Open Doors

Response to reviewers:

Shinimegami-025: Well you'll find out! Thanks!

Thief Girl Sylvia: Thanks!

Part 6: Turn of Events

"Hello, Malik. Long time no see."

Malik struggled against his attacker. Even if he couldn't win, he should at least give it a try. His attacker just laughed at his attempts. Then he was pinned down and with no chance of escape. Just like before…

"That's what I love about you, always so wild, unable to tame. That is until I beat you into submission. I think you've just hit bad luck today my hikari. I still have to pay you back for what you did to me."

"No! You're supposed to be locked away in the shadows, Marik," Malik said. (A/N: Malik=hikari, Marik=yami.)

"My hikari, I was, but I guess I have to be a little generous. After all, thanks to you, I'm free again," Marik said smirking at Malik's shocked face.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was in disbelief.

"That's not important. Now that I'm here," he said looking at Malik suggestively, "I think I'm going to have some fun." He whispered the last part in Malik's ear.

"Don't yell or I'll kill the first person who opens the door."

Malik nodded at the threat. He knew it would happen. It happened before. Mai came in one time. She knew what was going on but she kept silent, even Isis didn't know what was going on. At least Mai was there when he agreed to send Marik to the shadows after so long of torture from the wild haired yami. He thought that it was over, that finally he could sleep better. So much for three years.

Luckily the door opened. Marik stopped what he was doing and looked towards the door. Yukina stood there in shock. Marik growled in annoyance and placed the blade back on Malik's neck.

"Come in and shut the door girl, unless you want me to kill him," Marik said nicking Malik's neck a bit making blood spill out a little.

Yukina obeyed and stood by the door. Marik knew that this wasn't the time.

"You're lucky, my hikari. This is just going to be heaven compared to what I'm going to do next time." Marik brought Malik's head up to his and kissed him forcefully. Malik gasped and Marik slipped his tongue, exploring the contours of his mouth. Marik then pulled away and disappeared against the shadows. Malik sighed in relief. He shakily stood up. He needed to get out of there. He didn't want to endanger his newfound friends, though he never wanted to consider them that much. Malik walked toward the door, though a bit shakily. Yukina went to him to help. But he shoved her lightly away.

"I'll be out for a while. Please tell everyone not to follow me and don't tell them about what you saw, okay?" Malik said softly so that only him and the koorime could hear.

"But Malik, you look sick, you should rest," Yukina protested.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I told you already I'm fi-" Malik toppled over but Yukina caught him before he could hit the ground. She helped him over to the futon. She lied him down and lifted his head. She laid his head on her lap. Then began to brush her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. Malik sighed and gave up. He closed his eyes before opening them again to see Yukina. He grasped her hand making her stop her movements. Then he said,

"Thanks, Yukina."

* * *

Marik wandered around the town and the new world that he wasn't familiar with. He picked up some things from the locals. He got directions to an abandoned warehouse. It was perfect. He went in and looked around. It was bare. 'Perfect,' he thought.

He kneeled down from the center and placed his hand on the floor. He then let out a huge wave of shadow energy. This time, there was no Malik and no Pharaoh to stop him.

* * *

At the Ishtar house…

Isis bolted out of bed. Cold sweat was pouring down her face. She had a nightmare. She could only remember bits and pieces of it. She calmed down and got out of bed careful not to wake up Mai. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She sighed then walked to Ryou's room where he's probably sleeping and the floating pendant was still wandering around the maps. She peaked in to see Ryou asleep along with Bakura who was beside him. By their nakedness she could tell what happened. Soundproof walls work such wonders. She then looked to see that the floating pendant wasn't floating but staying in one spot. Isis thought back to her nightmare. Malik was in danger.

Isis went in and shook Ryou awake. He was a very light sleeper and really is paranoid. He bolted up in surprise and looked around until his gaze landed on Isis. Panic filled him. She shook her head. She then pointed to the stopped pendant. Ryou looked and went over after wrapping a blanket around himself. The pendant stopped in a different map but was still in Japan. Ryou then noticed her tired eyes.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I had a nightmare. It's about Malik. I think he's in danger."

* * *

Back to Malik…

Malik soon fell asleep in Yukina's lap. He was tired and over the shock that his darker half was going to do. He had flashbacks and he didn't want to relive them. Yukina stayed with him even when he slept. Unknown to them they had eavesdroppers. They were none other than Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. They were sitting out on the branch that Hiei always sits in to watch Yukina.

"I've been wondering," Kurama began then turned his attention to Hiei, "Why you never attempted to hurt him as you did Kuwabara," he finished.

"Hn. I'm not stupid," Hiei responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuusuke asked.

"Although it doesn't show, he could kill all three of us in one blow along with the world. I'm not stupid to try and kill him."

"Hiei's right. When we first saw him I felt this air of malice around us. It felt ready to kill us."

"Koenma's here." Hiei said before disappearing back into the temple. The two sighed.

"At least he should've waited for us."

It's been two days. It's been two days since Marik arrived.

Malik couldn't get an ounce of sleep. Plus he had nightmares and he didn't want to disturb anyone. And as how lucky it was for him that their mission had to do with his yami! They didn't know about Marik and the only thing they said at his picture is that 'Hey this guy looks like you'. Malik was pissed when Yuusuke said that. Yuusuke was now suffering a bruise. He didn't want any relation to his darker half that he created a long time ago. He cursed himself for that.

He never told the others about him. He kept hidden information. They didn't need to know. He just hoped that the others don't suspect anything.

It has been shitty ever since this whole fiasco started. Malik was beginning to regret it. He walked out of the room and into the living space where everyone was.

"Malik decided to bring your lazy butt here and help us, huh?" Kuwabara stated smugly. Malik already has a headache.

"Shut up, make-inu. That ugly bark of yours is giving me a headache," Malik said sitting by Hiei near the window. Seemed like the fire demon's presence took his headache away.

"When is that ever not true?" Hiei muttered. Malik chuckled a little.

"What are you two saying over there? Come and say it to my face," Kuwabara said coming up to them. Malik rolled his eyes and kicked his leg making him topple to the ground.

"No balance, minus 20 points," Malik began, "Hiei?" Hiei looked surprised and then caught on from the telepathic message he received from him.

"No poise, minus 15," Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Anybody else? Shizuru?"

"Being a loud mouth, minus 5," Shizuru said.

"Minus 50 for three of you not participating," Koenma said when he arrived.

"Participating in what? Plotting against he demon that can wield in-friggin-credible magic? From what I hear you got nothing on him, genius. So how the hell are you going to defeat him?" Malik said.

"You can't beat any demon higher than S-class?" Kuwabara said.

"You can't, so I don't see why I have to lower myself to your level of bragging. Now leave me alone baka before I really let you feel the shadows."

Kuwabara immediately shut up when he felt the shadows surrounding him, ready to jump out at any moment.

"FUCK!"

The occupants heard the voice of someone definitely male and went to investigate outside since that's where it is. The man was further down the steps and they all went running to him.

"Next time Ryou's going to do this. I'm not going to fall from the sky and land hard on this fuckin-" The man realized he had an audience. He grinned back as he saw a familiar face while he looked at the grinning person.

"Bakura, fall out of the sky and crashed into the steps. Enjoy the ride?" Malik said smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes I did. Next time I'm going to put Isis into the portal and see how she likes it, falling off the sky," Bakura said.

"Funny, I was going to do the same thing to Ryou but then he could levitate better than the rest of us. Come, I'll introduce you."

"Whatever. When Ryou wakes up we're leaving."

"He's here?"

"Yes but he decided to take a nap and let me handle the consequences of traveling."

"Poor, Kura, you must've fallen that hard for him."

"Shut up Malik."

The two began to talk of times while the others just followed back into the temple. As soon as they arrived Genkai was waiting there. She rolled her eyes at the new arrival.

"Great a new mouth to feed. How many rooms do I need now?" she said coolly. Bakura fumed.

"Listen you old hag I don't bother with charity. I take it for myself if I need it," Bakura said. Before he could say anything further Ryou took control confusing everyone, except Malik. "I'm sorry," Ryou said then yawned.

"Hello Ryou, finally decided to take your punishment for sending me somewhere without testing it out on something first?" Malik said evilly and advanced on a scared Ryou who backed up and put his hands out in defense.

"Now Malik can we talk about this? At least you're not dead, right?" Ryou said defending himself.

"Dead? Oh it's worst than being dead, Ryou, in fact it was torture. Now I think I will torture you pass death." Malik reached for him but Ryou took off running to avoid him. There were screams and 'eeps' coming from the crowd and crashes being heard. Malik finally got Ryou and pinned him to the wall with his hands around his neck. Ryou 'eeped' and tried to pry Malik's hands off. But the fellow hikari was stronger. Then in an abrupt change of mood his fist flew to Malik's face making him let go and stumble back.

"Harm my hikari again, tomb keeper, I'll send your scrawny ass to the shadow realm," it was obviously Bakura who spoke. "Though I do not see what that crazy yami of yours sees in you. Maybe just someone to screw around with." Malik became easily angered. He lunged at the white-haired yami and began landing a series of punches against him. Tears were threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes as he was reminded of his yami that was not back to life in his own body no less. Ryou and Bakura split up. Bakura was still under Malik's harsh assaults while Ryou tried to restrain him.

"Malik stop!" Ryou said pulling the blond off his yami.

"You don't know jack shit tomb robber. You don't know anything!" Malik shook the grip Ryou had on him and stormed to the room he stays in. 

"Bakura! That wasn't nice! You know Malik doesn't like you talking about Marik!" Ryou scolded his yami, oblivious to the audience.

"Stupid tomb keeper needs to shape up. He's getting weaker. We have an audience," Bakura said in Egyptian. Ryou understood since his yami taught him everything he knew. Now they have some explaining to do.

Back in the room, Malik sighed. He took some time to cool down. He didn't want to relive what he experienced when his yami was around. It was too painful. He needed to sleep. He felt tired. Soon enough his eyes were closed and his breaths, even.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: I think some of you are disappointed that Marik is bad in this fic but, I couldn't think of anything other than that. But I couldn't help it! He's so cool when he's acting evil! Isn't he? Though he could sometimes be good if he wanted to. Oh yeah, expect late updates on future chapters. School is starting for me in a week and a half and writers block hits me at the same time! How unfair the school district is cutting my goddamn summer short!!!

Like it? Review!


	7. Not Good

Open Doors

Response to reviewers:

Theif Girl Sylvia: Well here's the next chapter! Thanks!

Kawaii: Um...well there's some yaoi and shounen-ai but that's not the main couple. I swear there are some straight couples.

Part 7: Not Good

Malik woke up to someone near him and was obviously fondling with his blankets. His hands grasped the persons and pinned them to the floor. Lavender met innocent red. He released his grip and collapsed on top of her. This was so wrong but he was tired and right now pinning Yukina to the floor took a lot out of him. He wondered why the hell had he become so tired like he ran a marathon. He was oblivious to the fact that he might be crushing the imp's sister under him.

Yukina didn't know what was going on, but didn't mind the contact at all. She had a small blush across her cheeks as the blond continued to lie on top of her. But then he was crushing her under his weight. She was not naïve to these kinds of things. Though she may seem oblivious to it. She gently rolled him back on his futon. Malik hit his head. Okay not that gently but she didn't have time to catch his head. Malik groaned and slowly sat up. Headache was pouring on him.

"Malik-kun are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache," he answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me get it for you," she said lifting a hand to his forehead.

"It's okay, I'm…" he trailed off as he felt her healing powers work on him, "fine." He finished.

"You were burning up."

"I told you I'm okay. Isn't that enough to satisfy you?" he stated harshly.

"No." She didn't faze. Malik growled in annoyance. In seconds, he had her pinned back on the floor and was glaring at her. She didn't mind it and didn't bother to escape, since she knew he wouldn't voluntarily hurt her.

"Look, I'm not in the mood. Please just leave me alone and I'll be fine okay? And don't tell anyone what you saw two days ago." He said and got off her.

"I know what happened. I know what happened between you and that man. I'm sorry." She said looking sincerely at him. Malik scanned her mind briefly. He was in shock. 'How does she know?' he thought worriedly she might tell the others.

"I didn't mean to but you were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you up. So I asked Hiei to look and I'm sorry for prying but I was just worried. Every time you would awake I would pretend to be asleep," she explained, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry for prying." She looked to the floor afraid of what he might say or do.

'Dammit. The pity line,' Malik thought and sighed.

He kneeled down to her level and placed his forehead against hers, surprising her. He looked directly in her eyes.

"Look, little girl, I don't care. If you mention this to anyone, I will be forced to overstep my boundaries and attempt to kill you. Got it?" he said. She nodded.

"Good."

He slipped a hand behind her neck and brought their lips together. He had a faint idea that he might get chopped into pieces but he didn't stop. He pushed her down and still went on. He then stopped as he went back to reality. He was robbing the cradle! Although she may be a demon she probably hasn't matured yet. He wouldn't do anything. He got up off her.

"Sorry," he said softly. Yukina also stood up and straightened out her shirt.

"It's okay." She said tiptoeing up to him and pecked his lips, surprising him. This girl was full of surprises for him. She buried her face on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Girl was being forward ne? Malik hesitantly wrapped one arm around her shoulders. One thought ran through him.

He was so dead.

Outside in Hiei's spying tree, an amused Yuusuke and Kurama were holding back an enraged Hiei while Ryou and Bakura looked on in shock. It wasn't everyday, Malik, Malik! Apologized!

"Let me go both you I'm going to kill him," Hiei said struggling to get out of their grips.

"Actually he'll kill you first but there's always a first time for everything, Yami/Yugi clone," Bakura commented ruffling Hiei's spiked hair. Hiei growled fiercely at him.

"Hey Ryou maybe you should tell Isis to bring the pharaoh here. Make sure when you contact her give her a scare."

"NO, I do not want to go back and be greeted with the bat of doom of hers," Ryou said, "If you want to, you contact her and give her a scare." Ryou took out a cell phone and held it out in front of Bakura.

"Hell no. That bitch almost killed us when she sent us here. I might blow up in her face!"

"Okay then, deprived the remainder of the stay."

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Did I stutter?"

"Damn, fine give me the stupid phone."

"Deprived of what?" Kurama asked.

"Daily nightly activities," Ryou answered.

"Oh, I see. Got him good, didn't you?"

"Uh hu."

Bakura threw the phone at Ryou, hitting the poor hikari on the head.

"Baka!" Ryou yelled loosing his temper and kicked Bakura off the tree. The poor yami was now suffering another backache since he landed on his back. Ryou, who wasn't quite finished, jumped out of the tree and landed his two feet on Bakura's chest knocking the wind out of him. The others laughed at his predicament.

Task one complete.

Tomb Robber humiliated.

Now understand everyone, Ryou only has the privilege of doing this.

But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it too.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Malik watched from the window. He already knew that he was being spied on, that is after he had kissed Yukina on the lips, which were very welcoming. He didn't know what he was doing! He thought it was a spare of the moment thing but it never felt like it. He wanted more. Damn wasn't he stupid? He had a feeling that Hiei was going to fry his ass sometime soon. He sighed at his demise. He then walked out to the main room where everyone was talking.

There he saw Bakura, Ryou, Yuusuke, and Kurama talking. Probably about Bakura and Kurama's days as thieves and betting on who had the most dangerous heists. Amusing sight to see be assured. Hiei was, as usual, by his post on the windowsill, Yukina was probably cooking since it was almost dinner, and the rest of everyone was sitting around and chatting occasionally with each other. Malik decided to take his chances with Hiei since he is the only one without company at the moment. He sat by the windowsill in the chair and leaned his head back on the wall.

"So you're not going to barbecue me with the dragon of yours?" Malik said amused.

"Do I have a reason to?" Hiei asked flatly.

"Tone down fire boy, I know you five were spying on me. Though I can't say I'm amused. I thought you were going to barge in chop me into pieces. Though I'd get to you first."

"Hn."

"One word vocabulary again? I think I've head that one plenty of times."

"Hurt her and I will kill you."

"Okay, isn't that grand. Well I'll see you I need to drag the tomb robber for some makeup on our rocky relationship."

Hiei looked as Malik stood up and picked up Bakura by the back of his shirt and preceded to drag him out the door after saying a quick apology for stealing him. He shook his head and continued staring out the window, the dreams that Malik dreamed off for the few nights were still fresh in his memory. He recognized the man that was wanted by Koenma was the same person that haunted Malik's dreams. He didn't tell anyone because Malik didn't say anything. Well he couldn't do anything about it.

----------------------------------------------------

Malik and Bakura were back to being friends again. Well not really but hey it's considered that way. Malik was giving Bakura a tour of the city that they were in. Malik was back to his brainwashing methods again; since there is no Yugi or Ryou to stop him he couldn't help it. He enjoyed freedom. Bakura noted that there is something completely bothering his partner in crime. And it wasn't a one-time thing; it was something else. He got even more confused when they bumped into someone familiar. Someone that was supposed to be gone.

"Marik?" Bakura said in surprise. Malik tensed behind him.

"Bakura, long time no see. How did you get here?" Marik smirked at the surprised yami.

"A portal. How the hell did you get here?"

"I got out. So where are you two heading?"

"Nowhere. You causing trouble again? You're wanted by the reikai tantei of the baby god around here."

"Oh I am? I haven't done anything yet."

"You sure?"

"Course. I haven't harmed any mortal, yet, unlike Malik. Besides even if I did, I wouldn't be detected. I'm just being framed."

"Care to join us? I'm sure we could squeeze a third party."

"Always."

----------------------------------------------------

Hiei looked around cautiously. He looked like someone was about to get him, but that wasn't the case. He felt some bad vibes around the city. His sister asked him to watch after Malik in case something happens to him. Apparently he needed a few answers first. He stole Ryou from Kurama and Yuusuke for a moment. They talked in a room where Hiei made it so no one would hear outside or inside. Ryou looked in confusion, as it was silent for a moment.

"Is there something you need Hiei?" Ryou asked.

"Who's that man?" Hiei asked.

"Who?"

"The one that looks like Malik."

"Oh." Ryou stayed silent. He didn't want to tell anything since he knew that somehow Malik had bad dealings with Marik. He picked it off Mai when she told him before they left. He didn't know if he should tell Hiei about it.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Hiei said impatiently.

"It's not my place to tell. Malik should tell you if he wants to."

"I know exactly what happened to him. But I want some answers."

"Okay I guess I could answer them. But I have my limits."

"Fine."

$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Well there's chapter 7 hope you ppl like!

Like it? Review!


	8. Torment

Open Doors

Response to reviewers:

Thief Girl Sylvia: Here's the next chappie! I apologize for it being so late. Thanks!

Psycho 24: I have no idea where I get my fic ideas. I think they just come to me while I try to finish other stories that I've added. Thanks!

Shadow Wolf: I'm glad you think it's funny! Here's the next short chapter! Thanks!

Part 8: Torment

Ryou sighed. Things have seriously gotten complicated. He wondered what they should do. Marik was back. From what Mai told him and what Hiei's visions showed him it wasn't good. He finally got the answer why Malik immediately banished Marik after Shadi asked what to do. Marik didn't seem very pleased at the request, he noticed. He picked up his phone. He spelled it to where they could contact between worlds. He needed to bring the pharaoh here. They were in big trouble if Marik hasn't changed.

* * *

At the Ishtar house…

Isis was cleaning up the house. She had nothing better to do. Of course she started cursing because her phone rang and it was loosing her concentration. She figured she was hanging around her brother too much. She picked up the phone.

"This is the Ishtar house, Isis speaking. What the hell do you want?" she said not looking to see if she was being polite or not. But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Isis, we've got a problem," she heard Ryou's voice drift through the phone. She listened in carefully, registering what Ryou was saying. 'Oh no,' she thought.

* * *

Malik, Bakura, and Marik were eating. So far they, Bakura and Marik, Malik didn't participate that much, managed to send five people to the shadow realm, beat up ten gangs, and steal some very priceless daggers off a collection shop. Malik poked at his food. Marik was rather acting normal around company but when there wasn't any he was different. Something Malik didn't want to face anytime soon. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Bakura call his name.

"Yo, earth to Malik! Is anyone there?" Bakura said smacking Malik up side the head bring him back to reality.

"Tomb Robber, what the hell did you do that for?" Malik said rubbing his head where he was hit.

"You were on another planet. I needed another way to send you back to reality."

"Be thankful I stopped him from pouring the ice down the back of your shirt," Marik said suddenly. Malik was surprised.

"Uh…thanks I guess." Malik responded not knowing how to respond.

* * *

In the Kame Game shop…

Isis was really discussing pretty much nonsense. Yami couldn't understand and Yugi gave up a minute ago. Isis still kept talking and stuttering and just saying things way too fast. Yami had enough.

"Okay that's it! Calm down and please explain to me what the hell were you just talking about?" Yami said a little ticked off.

"Sorry, pha-uh Yami," she corrected herself since Yami didn't want her calling him that because he had enough of it from Bakura, "But Ryou and Bakura need you there along with Malik. I think something is wrong and I know something is going to happen because I've had a vision and I wish to see Malik alive and living well," she finished.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. When you can."

"Alright we'll leave right now. Is there any side affects to this?"

"Yeah, levitate when you get there."

* * *

Back in the Hakusho world…

Ryou patiently waited for Yami and Yugi to arrive. He sat out on the steps waiting for them to fall from the sky. He thought back to the conversation he had with Hiei. He never thought someone as powerful as Hiei would be able to even peak into Malik's dreams like that. Those were private matters but he guessed when worst comes to worst sometimes you don't have to follow. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a flash of light shined in his direction. He shielded his eyes. When he opened them he saw the form of Yami only. He figured Yugi was in his soul room. Now he had one question in his mind. How the hell did they do that without falling out of the sky?

He saw Yami smirk as if he heard that thought. Ryou rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed. He motioned for Yami to follow him, since he figured it was Yami who was in control. He could tell the difference from who smirked.

"Stop smirking Yami before I turn you into a porcupine for a day and let Bakura take care of you," Ryou threatened. Yami paled at the threat. He remembered the last time when Ryou turned him into a rabbit because he was having one of his moments, Yugi never bothered to help him, Bakura was taking care of him and he was tortured and not fed for the whole day. That was scary. But then he thought of what a porcupine does to defend itself. He slightly smirked at that thought.

"C'mon Ryou, are you just trying to figure out how I was able to land on the ground instead of the air?" Yami asked amused.

"Unfair Yami now let Yugi out so our hostess wouldn't get pissed."

"Hey, Ryou! How's it going? Is Bakura behaving?" Yugi said gaining control.

"Surprisingly yes. Somehow he found someone here he could go on a raid with. C'mon I'll introduce you to the people here."

After Yami and Yugi getting their introductions he noticed how some of them were almost related to people in their dimension. It was kinda weird. But he just shrugged it off as some unfortunate excuse. He looked at their new suspect and gasped in surprise. He never knew Marik was back. If he was then it meant trouble, especially, he figured, Malik was in danger. As he stared at the useless file of Koenma's he noticed something. The picture was different. Something was way off.

"Yugi, Ryou, something is wrong here," Yami said to them. It caught everyone's attention when they saw that he was holding the file folder in one of Koenma's most wanted.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked as he walked over, as did Ryou.

"This." Yami pointed to the picture, a certain spot in the picture.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"This isn't Marik."

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry people! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it's just that I've been on writers block for this. I'm trying to get the almost finished stories done first but I work on this from time to time. And I promise next time there will be either two chapters up or a long, long chapter. Thanks for your reviews and visits! I hope no one is tired of this yet!

Like it? Review!


	9. In Darkness I Shall Fall

Open Doors

Response to reviewers:

Thief Girl Sylvia: You'll find out in probably the next chapter! Thanks!

Psycho 24: Heres's the next chapter! Thanks!

cheerful-pinkstar: I've updated! Thanks!

Part 9: In Darkness I Shall Fall

Bakura and Malik were walking back. Marik decided to stay clear because he didn't want to go to some reikai prison. It was silent most of the trip. But Bakura was having a one-sided conversation by himself. Malik appreciated that Bakura was talking because it would be going back to that weird silence again.

When they finally reached the temple, Malik sighed in relief. He needed to sleep and not wake up for a week. Malik turned to face Bakura as he mumbled something.

"Great, the pharaoh's here," he heard come from under Bakura's breath. Malik looked up to see Yami standing out in the front leaning against the wall. Yami looked at them both. His eyes went to Malik with a bit of anger shown in there and then trailed over to Bakura with a challenging look. The anger Malik managed to catch. Since he figured the pharaoh wasn't going to give him a warm hello he decided to go around the back of the temple and climbed in the window to the room he was sharing. He slipped into the futon and pulled the blankets over him. Under the covers he curled up halfway. The look in the pharaoh's eyes brought back memories he wished he forgot.

Now Malik was afraid to come out.

------------------------------------------

Marik scanned the mind of the object of his 'desires'. He sensed the pharaoh there also. So that meant he had some other obstacle to deal with. But none of it mattered. He would get what he wants. Nothing would stand in his way. The pharaoh is already becoming a major asset.

------------------------------------------

_Malik shivered. It was cold, dark, and damp. He didn't like it. He saw that he wasn't in the room anymore but a dark place with a long hallway that seemed never ending. This didn't look too good. He stood up and walked. Malik felt threatened. The shadows seemed to want to come out and jump him. He looked behind him and saw nothing. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. And that everything is just a dream. He's just in one weird dream. He would've jumped ten feet had that something that trapped him prevented him from doing that._

_"Are you sure it's just a dream?" he heard the very familiar voice that he didn't want to meet or see at all. He just stood there not doing anything. He didn't bother to try and let out because he knew there was nothing he could do. He grimaced at what might happen next. _

------------------------------------------

Yukina sighed. She was worried. She never saw Malik come out of the room. Last night she heard him crying in his sleep. Though it was a bit softly she heard it and became worried. She went in to check on him but found the futon empty. She walked around the temple to look for him but didn't make it obvious. Yukina turned up empty handed. He wasn't around. She sighed in disappointment and walked back towards the main room. Everyone was there but not Malik.

------------------------------------------

Malik was treading dangerous ground. He was walking around the city. He knew it now by the back of his hand. He got out of the temple as soon as he could. He didn't want to deal with questions especially from the pharaoh. Maybe he misinterpreted the pharaoh's look as annoyance instead. But he didn't want to deal with it at all incase he was right. He went off and just decided to blindly walk where he was sure he wasn't safe.

As a matter of face he didn't care anymore.

He sighed.

Who was he kidding? He did care. He cared about everyone he just met. Besides he didn't want the koorime twins hurt because of him. He was sure that Marik knew about his new interest in Yukina. He never noticed it either but he slowly started falling for the ice maiden. But then he kept denying them because he didn't want to hurt her. He was going to go back to his own world. And he didn't want any trouble to deal with.

As Malik walked he found that he ended up in some couple festival. It wasn't a festival actually. It was a place where various couples were out. He sighed and just walked somewhere else where he would be alone. Maybe be hidden from the rest of the world. Live underground again like he did before when he was just a child.

------------------------------------------

Marik followed the distressed other. He felt the anger emitting off the pharaoh when Malik came back. Yami blamed Malik for his return. If all goes well then Malik and the rest of the dimensions would be his. It was so unoriginal but who doesn't want the whole world?

He found it so easy impersonating this Marik character. Though he had to act like it but he knew he could benefit out of it. Besides, Malik wasn't that bad looking. He was exotic. Everything should go according to plan.

------------------------------------------

Malik shivered as he felt the cold air breeze by his skin. He figured it was almost the summer and it was beginning to be warm. Maybe he figured it was one of those weird days that Mother Nature decided to have. He leaned his back against the tree and bent his knees wrapping his arms around them while resting his chin on top of them. It was cold and he didn't have much except for the thin material on him. He was thinking of giving up and going back but then he thought about the pharaoh and just decided not to consider that option.

He lied down on the soft ground of the grass. He was just going to sleep it off and maybe keep warm that way. It usually worked. So he forced himself to sleep making himself vulnerable to the world.

It was then that Mother Nature decided it should rain. Now he was soaking wet and would soon probably die of hypothermia. Not like he cared. He never found anything worth living for, except for Isis and that was it. He was just thinking of ending it all but then maybe Ryou found a way to get home and then he should just live his life like that.

As he thought about it he was thinking of moving to his own place without Isis' knowledge. Or maybe he could hide here. But then he figured the others would just track him down with this thing they call spirit energy. So this was not an option. He drifted off into a cold sleep. He never noticed someone place a coat over him.

------------------------------------------

Yukina went around the park. She was looking for Malik, as were the others. When she voiced her concerns they went to look for him despite Bakura and Yami's assurance that he was okay and he just needed some time to himself. Yukina didn't believe it and insisted that they go find him when it started raining. They all complied and decided to do a search.

Yukina made it to a secluded area of the park. It was dark with a little light shining through. She walked a bit before tripping on something big. She figured a log. When she actually felt a good feel she noticed it was a person. She gasped and pulled the coat off a little and it surprised her even more. It was Malik. She looked around and spotted Hiei nearby. She went towards him.

"Nii-chan, I found Malik-kun," she said leading him to where he was. Hiei just stared and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Stupid human. Staying out here where he could get sick," he commented but picked Malik up and began to carry him back. He was light so it was an easy task. He wanted to go faster because he didn't like the cold rain.

"You can move faster nii-chan. I know you don't like the cold rain. I'll catch up to you," Yukina said as if she read his mind. Hiei nodded and dashed off super speed to the temple. Yukina sighed and looked at the sky. Droplets splashed on her face since the umbrella didn't cover all of it. She then began walking back to the temple after a few seconds of thought.

------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon. 'Marik' was going around the temple's outer walls. He was hoping to snatch Malik out from under their grasps. After all Malik was the only one who could defeat him. If Malik were having an emotional problem then he wouldn't be able to.

So if all goes well then everything would belong to him. Besides even if they sensed him all they would be tracing is a shadow. Of course life gives you interruptions and he found one.

Hiei.

The fire demon was sitting in the same tree that over looked the window to the room where his target was. Well it should be easy to subdue him. He shut his eyes focusing on putting the demon to sleep. It was hard because of the jagan imbedded in the forehead. But he got through it fine. In a matter of seconds, Hiei was asleep.

'Marik' made sure that he saw no one else around or sense them. He walked over and looked in the opened window. He quietly stepped in the room making silent steps to not wake up Malik.

Malik, even unconscious, felt a little chill in the room something he was sure he wouldn't like. He forced himself to wake up. His eyes flew open in surprise. Before he could say anything a hand covered his mouth muffling his cries for help. Apparently it was useless since he wasn't that fit to beat against his yami. He wasn't able to before. He struggled fruitlessly. A moment later he was pinned under the other. Now he was afraid.

"Don't try anything stupid. No one would hear you. They're all out. Besides what would happen if they did come here? Wouldn't they just blame you for my return?" Malik stilled as he heard the other say those words. He was right. They might blame him for it but then he'd rather face that than being hurt by his yami. So he struggled even more but then he felt himself lie still. He didn't like this.

"Don't bother resisting pet because no one would be here to get you."

Malik tried to resist the command but couldn't and soon he fell into an unconscious state.

Marik picked up Malik's sleeping form and made it out of the temple. It'd be already too late when the others would find him.

tbc----------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: Yes I said there would be a long, long chapter or two chapters but I couldn't do that. I'm sorry but this chapter was a little bit longer than the last one right? Thank you people for your reviews!

Like it? Review!


	10. Time

Open Doors

Response to reviewers:

cheerful-pinkstar: I've updated as fast as I could. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks!

I Hate You/I Love You: Thanks!

Psycho 24: Thanks!

Thief Girl Sylvia: Here's more! Thanks!

Part 10: Time

Malik woke up with a huge headache. He sat up and noted that his body ached from sleeping in the wrong position. It was then he realized he was in a different place. He panicked and looked around frantically. He tried to think back how he got there but there was nothing he could conjure up. Looking around tiredly he saw that no one was there. He wondered where he was. Malik stood up slowly but dizziness hit him and sat back down.

"You shouldn't sit up. I think you still might be suffering some head injury."

Malik gasped as looked around to the source of the voice. There, leaning against the doorframe was his former darker half. Now he really wished he was really out of here. He saw Marik walk leisurely towards him. Malik didn't move and just stayed there, fearing something would happen to him. He backed away slowly as Marik came closer until he hit the wall. His mind panicked and didn't notice Marik in front of him. He was brought back to reality as a hand grasped his chin. He was staring straight into lavender eyes such as his own.

"Gazing at you for the first time in the castle I thought you were the most exquisite thing. I just had to come back and take you for myself. Thanks to this body I borrowed, it became easy."

Malik was stunned and shocked. The person standing in front of him isn't Marik but someone else. But he wondered who would the person be? He gasped as the blond spiked hair flatten and extend into a long wave of deep jet-black hair and the eyes turned into red orbs. He cursed mentally. This was impossible. This demon was supposed to be gone. He sent him to the shadow realm. Then it clicked,

The Shadow Realm…

"I was going to kill you the first time but then your power was amazing I couldn't begin to comprehend, so were you."

"Well too bad, I'm taken," Malik bitterly said towards the demon. He just laughed.

"Let me guess, the Forbidden Child's twin sister?" Malik panicked as he figured that maybe the demon would do something to them. Since the demon somehow acquired the power of the shadows the friends that he made here wouldn't stand a chance so it was lucky to not go back yet. With the Pharaoh of Shadows here there was now way Namida would be able to live very long.

"I don't have the pharaoh to worry about. I made some preparations for the pharaoh of shadows."

Malik didn't like this one bit. There was no way anyone could beat Yami especially with Bakura. Though they both of them don't want to admit it they do make a great team. Malik kinda had to hold his laugh at that memory when the both of them began fighting on who was better and did all the work.

"It doesn't matter what trap you set up for him, he'll still beat you," Malik stated trying to pry the hands off of him. Namida just gave him a small evil smile.

"We'll see about that." He said before walking out and leaving Malik alone to ponder what the hell is going on. Malik cursed everything he could think of. He was mostly blaming this all on Ryou since it was Ryou's fault that they all ended up there and the shadows had to be revealed plus dimensional traveling. When he really gets his hands on Ryou he's so going to put the white-haired hikari through the worst possible thing. And he was going to laugh insanely as he watches.

Thought of revenge are so sweet, especially when thinking about it in a situation such as his.

-----------------------------

The yamis and hikaris were scouting out the perimeter of where they actually found Malik. It was very hard to find but it was difficult to trace because they didn't know until like a few hours ago. Malik disappeared for one night, which was very odd when they knew that he was in his room before they left. How he got kidnapped under their noses was beyond them. It was as if they were trying to trace a shadow. Now they hoped it wasn't who they thought it was because that would be virtually impossible unless they didn't know something and it slipped through their books. The reikai tantei were just on the outside borders for any demons coming in. Besides they'd be in the way.

Ryou looked over the plans with Yugi and sweatdropped. This was the plan that they could come up with? It was a very simple infiltration but considering how extensive Bakura and Kurama actually had to make it since they were the ones who came up with it. Ryou is so not giving credit to both thief kings. He sighed and changed tactics.

"Hey Ryou, won't they get mad that you changed everything?" Yugi asked really not concerned for his fellow hikari's well being.

"No, but if they are I just found two guinea pigs for my next two spell experimental tryouts." Ryou answered grinning.

"Well aren't you happy."

"Yeah."

"So are you going to tell me some of them before they get here?"

"I'm glad you asked, Yugi."

They never noticed two figures watching them.

-----------------------------

Yami and Bakura were listening to the whole thing. Bakura was getting scared by the second and Yami was just laughing as silently as he could. It was so hard to not hold it in. As Bakura heard a snicker from him he hit the other yami.

"Shut up," he growled in anger. The reason they haven't been discovered yet was because the yamis have been practicing to not be discovered by their hikaris, since Ryou and Yugi manage to find them and yet they could hide a very long time.

Back to the two hikaris, Ryou was just explaining every bloody gory detail, not really, and Yugi was laughing his ass off. He couldn't wait to see this happen. He was very lucky because he was the only one Ryou never tries anything on because they are very, very good friends and he helps out from time to time.

Such innocent looking children but have very creative minds.

Yugi tried to not look like he's looking past Ryou because he saw Bakura behind ready to grab the unsuspecting hikari. Ryou eeped as a hand covered his mouth and an arm around his waist holding him in place. Yugi noticed Yami behind him and they both laughed at the other pair. After somewhat calming down they began to review the newly made plan by Ryou. No one wanted to doubt him otherwise they'd get something worse.

-----------------------------

At the Ishtar household…

Isis was worried sick. Mai was trying to comfort her the best she could. It was helping a little but not enough. Isis still woke up with nightmares and she had a pretty good guess why. It was the Sennen tauk. If she could she'd take the blasted thing off but this was of vial importance. Guess all they have to do is wait.

-----------------------------

Malik was feeling worse by the minute. If the others found him missing they should've done some search party something and get here quick. Dealing with Namida is something he wishes to not deal with. Maybe they were just buying some time to make the first move.

'I'm going to kill Ryou when I get out of here,' Malik thought psychotically. Maybe he should find a way out first. He looked around this empty room he was in. Windows were high and there were plenty of boxes around the edges… 'Boxes?' he thought before he got an idea.

He began to stack boxes towards an open window. As he couldn't stack any higher he noticed that there was room for him to go through the window. So he climbed up the boxes smoothly otherwise they would fall and he'd attract attention and would have to start all over again. As he reached the top he looked out the window to see how high it was. It was only one story high. He could survive that.

First he slipped his legs through with much difficulty. But he managed to do it. Then he was halfway out when he found himself stuck. Malik cursed mentally. He tried to ram his body out and managed to. He fell to the ground on his back. He stayed down for a few seconds before standing up slowly and tried to sense around for either the yami or hikari.

Viola! He sensed them near some trees. He took off into a run in the direction. He continued running and looking back to see if Namida or any demon was following him. Malik sighed in relief as none of those things happened. He scanned around and found the four of them sitting in one tree. Something hilarious was going on and judging by the look on Bakura's horrified face it was directed towards the white-haired yami.

"Something funny was going on and you forgot to invite me? How cruel," Malik stated catching their attention.

Yugi and Ryou jumped down and glomped the blond-haired Egyptian. Malik chocked a bit but managed to maintain standing up. Yami and Bakura joined them down. After Yugi and Ryou let go Bakura smacked Malik behind the head. Malik rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Malik exclaimed.

"For getting yourself captured and making us come after you. Now that you're here we could go," Bakura said.

"We can't yet."

"Why?"

"Because I know how you don't like outsiders harnessing the powers of the shadows ne Pharaoh?" Malik said looking at Yami whose eyes were already blaring demonic, not like they weren't before.

"Malik why did you go and do that? Now I have to calm him down," Yugi whined.

"C'mon Yugi it's not like you don't enjoy calming him down."

"Fine then. But I'll make sure to pay you back. And I think Ryou has exactly what I need for that."

Malik looked in horror at Yugi's retreating form. Anything handed from Ryou is always a bad thing waiting to happen. And this didn't look too good for him. He sighed. He wasn't going to get out of it anyways.

"Ain't he creative," Bakura stated out of the blue.

They began to follow Yugi and Yami who were already probably causing chaos in the compound. You can tell with the screeching screams emitting from the inside. They ran in there faster so then they could get a shot at killing them. You can't let two people have all the fun.

TBC-----------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I apologize for my lateness! I'm sorry if you all thought I was going to stop writing it but I was just on major writers block as you people already guessed. But anyways the next chapter will be the finale! Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review!


	11. Twilight

Open Doors

BLK Angel of Destruction: Just wanted to say thanks to cheerful-pinkstar and Psycho 24 for reviewing! Sorry it's taking so long!

Part 11: Twilight

As soon as the three of them arrived to where Yami and Yugi were it was demon blood fest everywhere. Yugi was somewhere in a corner watching Yami murder every single demon he could find. There were still more but then they didn't think of getting in Yami's way since he can be psychotic when it comes to other people besides the privileged thinks could get very ugly. Eh, like right now. The three moved towards Yugi since it seemed the only place safe to stay.

After –ahem- Yami's slaughter fest they continued onward not speaking to the enraged pharaoh of shadows. Yes, even Bakura wasn't insulting him at the moment. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared to life. They all walked ten feet behind Yami in case one would incur his wrath.

"Psst, Yugi, how long till we have to be like this?" Bakura asked, whispered, impatient.

"Until he's calmed down a bit," Yugi answered.

"I'm tired of acting like some servant to his royal ass-ness. How long?"

"I don't know! Is there some other particular reason you hate him besides being the pharaoh?"

Bakura growled softly in annoyance at Yugi's question. He heard Ryou snicker a little, as did Malik. Yugi looked at the two curiously.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Yugi asked amused.

"You should hear it, it's hilarious," Ryou stated but before he could talk he saw the very evil look in Bakura's eyes, "Um…I'll tell you later in private when we get back to our place." He whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded.

"Alright, but you better tell me. Otherwise I'll give Bakura some good blackmail material."

"Blackmail material?" Bakura spoke curiously grinning. Ryou didn't like this. He was being ganged up on. That was so unfair. He hid behind Malik who was startled out of his daze. But he quickly moved out of the way making Ryou go behind him again. He sighed and just continued walking. He grabbed both Yugi's and Bakura's wrist dragging them forward and Ryou soon followed. After a while of walking Ryou was walking with them comfortable now.

They arrived in a huge room decorated very stylish. It seemed to be demon castle types. Of course the person they were dealing with was a demon that they decided to permanently banish his ass to the depths of the shadow realm where he wouldn't be able to get out.

They walked further in with Malik staying in the back so he wouldn't be caught again. As much as he hated it then maybe he would just go crazy again bringing the real Marik back but then again there's nothing to do. Supposedly he's the 'damsel in distress' at this point in the story. Ryou turned to face him.

"Better if you stay here Malik, honey, you might get in the way and we don't want that," he stated sweetly. Malik rolled his eyes at Ryou's reply to that. It figures.

"Just get your ass moving before I make you." Malik stated a bit peeved.

"Anything you say baby," Yugi exclaimed winking at him. On these statements only Yugi and Ryou would only get away with it since they somehow find bad ways to pay you back. He didn't want to be experimented on again. So he stayed where he wouldn't get attacked or anything and just waited to enjoy the show. He was sure that it would be very entertaining than just a simple card game.

"Oh please, let me keep my sanity for at least two minutes, will ya?" Malik said.

Right on cue Namida appeared. Well this was something. Surprise, surprise the enemy is going to kill you. Yes we all know the scenario. Malik rolled his eyes, as did a few people in the vicinity. Yami's eyes were just bleeding red. You can see fire fueling his desire to kill the demon. No one really knows how the pharaoh gets like this, not even Yugi. Bakura cursed silently and sat by Malik. Malik raised a brow.

"Missing out?" Malik asked.

"Yes. The pharaoh is in a really bad mood and would want to take it out on someone or something. And I don't want to be a part of it for ruining it for him." Bakura explained.

Soon enough Yugi and Ryou joined them bored out of their minds. Bakura was plotting on how to make Ryou and Malik shut up so they wouldn't know why he really hates the pharaoh, Ryou was thinking of ways to torture Yami with some of his experimental spells since Yami is hogging all the fun, and Yugi was just plain old bored. Malik examined the three who were in deep thought and shrugged it off. They're just having their moments. Probably thinking of some ways to kill each other. In his opinion, he wouldn't mind killing them all. Hmm…that didn't seem like a bad idea right now.

Okay to the battle, Yami and Namida were going all out. Yami was partially going all out but not enough to kill Namida just yet. He wanted to have some fun. Who could blame him?

Anyways they were battling in the shadows but the others could see them. Apparently Namida seemed to have the upper hand since he somehow cheated. No telling how.

Since Yami just found out that Namida managed to be able to master a bit of the shadows in such a short while, which was a bit surprising on his part. Though no one really knows the shadows more than he does, not even Bakura. Well, Namida is in for one hell of a surprise.

In the sidelines everyone was yawning in boredom. Since Yami wanted a piece of the demon they couldn't get in the action. Ryou laid his head on Bakura's lap and was throwing paper in the air seeing how far it could go, he could make it go very far. Bakura was busy shooting staplers at the paper and seeing how many holes he could make. Yugi was tracing images in thin air with his shadow powers. Malik just twirled around his rod like a baton. Girlish but hey, it was boring.

"Do we have to stay here?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, you wanna move and strike as a threat?" Yugi backfired on him.

"Damn midget always has to be right."

"Of course."

Outside the reikai tantei were watching from outside. Well actually Kurama was the other three were just there because they were forced to. Kurama is a very persuasive person. Well actually only Hiei and Yuusuke stayed. Kuwabara wasn't easily convinced and just left saying that he had something to do. Hiei wanted to follow incase the oaf tried to make moves on his sister, which he wouldn't approve. They were sitting on a tree branch leading to an open window, courtesy of Kurama.

So far the show wasn't that entertaining. They were just throwing energy balls at each other so it was no different. Yuusuke yawned. Obviously he was bored and there was nothing else to do. And the thing he wanted to do was occupied at the moment. He let out another yawn. Hiei growled in annoyance. He had to stay here and now he was forced to listen to the idiot beside him yawn from boredom. Maybe they should knock Kurama out and drag him back. Right now that didn't seem to be such a bad idea. He looked at Yuusuke who looked back. They both nodded in agreement before beginning to do the plan.

-------------------------

Back in the Ishtar household…

Isis was getting worried. She just hoped that something good can come out of this seeing as how it was pointless to wonder what would happen in she was there. But then she couldn't travel since Ryou didn't give her the spell and she didn't want to risk herself just to go there. Besides she was sure that her pharaoh was doing well. All she had to do was wait.

-------------------------

With the fight Yami was still toying with the demon. The audience was starting to get bored so he decided to finish it quick. With one of his favorite attacks it was just a mind crush. It banished his soul to the deepest part of the shadows for all eternity.

Finally!!!!!

Everyone seemed to think. Ryou got up from his uncomfortable bed and stretched, Yugi stood up and stretched, Bakura shook the cramps out of his legs, and Malik just simply stood up. Yami came up to them seeming to see no bloodlust in his eyes the others relaxed.

"Finally Pharaoh, were you just weakening? Or did you have too much fun?" Bakura commented as they began to walk out.

"For your information, I'm not weakening. I was just taking my time," Yami answered just restrained himself not to launch at the tomb robber. Bakura was doing the same thing. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other smiling. Malik noticed and thought that this was not a good sign. Of course as our mind controller predicted Yami and Bakura began fighting all the way to the temple steps and as they walked up to it.

As soon as they got to the top and the two yamis were still fighting Malik, being the nice person he is, kicked them both down the steps. They rolled all the way down until they hit bottom. Malik looked down and smiled at his handy work before walking back with Ryou and Yugi. Everyone was there except for Kuwabara and Shizuru who decided that they needed to do a sibling bond. It wasn't the case. Actually they needed him out of the way so Malik wouldn't send him straight to hell. Genkai was the first to speak.

"Finally, the group of misfits is here. Took you long enough," she commented, "Where are the other two?"

"Oh, they decided to take a detour down memory lane. They'll be back sooner or later," Malik answered inwardly smirking. Yugi and Ryou chuckled a little. Yukina came back in with trays of food prepared.

"Malik you're back," she said in joy while giving him a hug. Malik sweatdropped but then glared at the crowd as they began snickering at him. Hiei was the only one who wasn't. He began to grumble some curses. She finally let go and they began to eat. Luckily Kuwabara wasn't there to cause some…eh…trouble.

They decided to leave in the morning seeing how it was pointless to leave at this time because Isis can get pissed when they just come barging in at probably ten at night when she's asleep. Plus she has a museum to run tomorrow. They all went to their respected rooms with Yukina and Malik being an exception.

-------------------------

It was time for the gang to go home. As much as Malik wished to stay he had to go back. He was always scared of what his sister would do. They all were saying their good byes while Genkai said one of her own. But Yukina wasn't out there. Hiei didn't bother to ask if she wanted to come it was either she did or she didn't. Malik was a bit saddened about that but didn't really take it to heart. Besides he might never see these people again unless…

He walked up to Hiei and whispered something in his ear. He made it so Kurama couldn't understand anything. Everyone was looking as Hiei's expressions changed from anger to furious and then to defeat, something that was rarely set there. He nodded. Malik walked back into the temple and into the room he shared with Yukina, remember they did nothing but talk. Walking in he saw Yukina folding up the blankets. He felt kinda offended that she was placing blankets over saying goodbye to them. Besides he was actually planning to come back some time soon since he actually enjoyed his stay here. He was going to ask Ryou for the spell not without payment mind you. The only one Ryou gives free spells to, is Yugi. They were way too evil for their own good.

"Ahem." He coughed to get her attention. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Malik! I thought you left already?" she questioned.

"I'm going to. I just wanted to know…"

"Know what?"

"Well…I asked…um… Do you wanna come?" She stared in surprise.

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about him. He'll live. And your brother said it's okay." Yukina sighed in relief and clung to his arm. He didn't mind. She was an exception. When they came out everyone was surprised. It was them being together actually it was the fact that Hiei didn't threaten Malik's life or attempted murder on him. So they all said their goodbyes with Yukina promising that she'll be back in about when she can. It was just to secure Hiei.

They stepped through the portal Yugi created. Ryou was too tired.

-------------------------

Isis waited patiently where Ryou told her they'd be and what an 'unoriginal' place for them to arrive. The park! Not there was anything wrong with it, mind you. She saw a tear in the air. It meant that they were coming. Soon enough they stepped through with Malik and someone else. Isis's eye twitched.

Malik noticed the look and wasn't going to like it.

-------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS??? A SLEEPOVER????!!!!!!!" Isis said, more like yelled as you can tell by the lovely exclamation points. That's not significant. Malik cringed from his spot on the couch. Yukina was standing off to the side along with the rest watching him get scolded. She just didn't get it.

"Um…excuse me…" she interrupted Isis's rant as she looked at the elder Ishtar. Isis looked at her with a calm expression on her face.

"Yes?" she responded softly.

"It isn't his fault I just wanted to see what it was like here," she said.

"Okay," Isis turned her attention to Malik with a harsh glare, "Any foul play and I assure you little brother you're not going to get sympathy from me!" She left to the kitchen the others decided to leave the two alone. They just didn't want to face more of Isis's wrath.

Malik sighed in relief. Yukina sat beside him.

"How long do you plan on staying?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess until a month probably and go back for a while. Would you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure I guess. Anything is better than this place."

She giggled a little and placed a peck on his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. They'd get through the arrangement somehow.

-Owari-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry it kinda is like a cliffhanger. But that's the end. I can't write anymore on this. I hope you people aren't mad at me but I just want to say thanks for your reviews and visits! They really helped.

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!!!!


End file.
